Luminaires or lighting fixtures have found wide application in a variety of different industries. The term “luminaire” as used herein is any device that emits light. A typical industrial setup, such as an oil refinery, can include at least 100 luminaires arranged near the ceiling of the industrial setup. A luminaire may be mounted from a ceiling of an industrial environment to provide lighting for the operations below. The luminaire may hang from the ceiling by a pendant mounting fixture. For example, a conduit may extend downwardly from the ceiling where it may be threaded into engagement with a mounting hood of the luminaire. A luminaire housing and the mounting hood may be sealingly engaged to prevent the entry of debris or water into the luminaire which could adversely affect the electrical components, (such as lighting elements or LEDs) positioned within the luminaire. Electrical wiring may extend through the downwardly extending mounting conduit and through an opening in the mounting hood, where the wiring may be connected to electrical components such as lighting elements or LEDS positioned within the luminaire. However, water may enter the downwardly extending conduit due to various reasons, which may include condensation or leakage of rain water. The accumulation of water in the downwardly extending conduit may cause water to seep through the mounting hood and into the luminaire. This is not desired as it can cause failure of the electrical components, such as lighting elements or LEDS within the luminaire. In addition, water entering the luminaire may cause a safety hazard, which needs to be avoided. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a way to prevent water that enters, or condenses within, the downwardly extending conduit from entering the luminaire.